


Falling for you

by hazelalmonds



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Awkward Crush, F!WoL - Freeform, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Hidden Feelings, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelalmonds/pseuds/hazelalmonds
Summary: Cid’s been overworking himself in his workshop. Our Warrior of Light, who has been harboring quite the crush for the man, goes to visit him.





	1. The Falling

**Author's Note:**

> No major spoilers as of yet. The story takes place somewhere around when Cid gets his workshop in Revenant's Toll and the Scions have set up the Rising Stones. Cid x vague female Warrior of Light. More chapters hopefully to follow. Rated subjected to change.
> 
> I wrote this piece after finding a serious lack of Cid x WOL works out there in the community. I tried to project little physical detail onto the WOL, so that readers could imagine the protagonist to their personal choosing. I am of course basing my story after my own personal head cannons and personal original character who just happens to be a female hyur and DoW class. I don’t realy know what to make of this story. I’m new to this sort of thing. So probably really cliché and out of character. I have no idea. Enjoy anyways.

He was at it again, she thought quietly to herself. No doubt working tirelessly away at another one of his projects. Evelyn gave another quiet sigh after realizing once again that the famed silver-haired engineer of the Scions would be missing out on another one of the communal dinners they all shared at the Rising Stones. The Warrior of Light couldn't help but be worried over the workaholic habits of one of her dear friends. She knew the man worked hard, day and night for the cause. Cid was so self-sacrificing, kind, and strong-willed it made something in her heart ache. But Evelyn also could see, that behind that man's eyes and smile, lied something a bit more dour. A constant need for acceptance, redemption, and forgiveness stirred quietly and deep within the man's heart. All those years with the empire, helping to construct great machines that would go on to destroy the lives of so many. The guilt and shame, eating away like great waves to the sands. Monsters he had once said to her about the Empire in spite, and I of pure Garlean blood, one of them. Of course, Evelyn knew that wasn't true. Cid was anything but a monster. Still, it hurt her to hear such self-deprivation coming from the man she knew. Evelyn knew that was why he continued to push himself to the brink, day in and out, helping others before himself in a never-ending penance. She sighed again into her beef stew with potatoes, having barely touched it, while deep in thought.

“You notice it too huh?” said a voice.

Evelyn looked up to see Biggs plopping himself down to the table seat next to her.

She startled a little from having such a large weight shake the table so suddenly.

“You mean Cid, right?” she said tirelessly with a slight smile. Although it was hard to keep up the charade of smiling with such a heavy worry weighing her thoughts.

“Arrg! This is the 3rd week in a row! You know he's been up since dawn today and hasn't so much as eaten or taken a break all day!” replied another voice.

Evelyn turned to see Wedge taking up the seat on the opposite side of the dining table, looking exasperated.

Biggs continued, “I've tried convincing him to try and take a break, but he just mumbles something about another minute more, and then I come back to find he hasn't left. Even still he continues to make excuses about taking breaks.” The roegadyn sighed deeply.

“Normally I find the boss's motivation inspiring, but this time it feels like he might be overdoing things a bit. It's not like we're working on any critical projects at the moment.” said Wedge.

“Ah, then what are you currently working on?” Evelyn asked curiously.

Wedge's eyes lit up in excitement at having been asked about Ironwork's latest.

“Ah, the boss is ever brilliant! He's got his mind wrapped around a new type of magitek fighter airship! An absolute beauty! Fueled by a new, more economical crystal fuel source type yet still holding the same kind of power and thrust as one fueled by corrupted crystals and having...”

But Wedge found himself suddenly interrupted by a coughing Biggs, while also being elbowed in the ribs by his fellow comrade to get his attention.

“Ahem. Sorry Wedge, but if I let you start you'll have no doubt talked poor Evelyn's bloody ear off with the details when we're supposed to be talking instead about the boss's bad habits.”

“Ah right sorry, of course. Yes, back on track. Perhaps you could go talk to him for us Evelyn? As you can see we're all worried for the man, but he refuses to listen to any of us.”

“But what can I possibly do differently that would get Cid’s attention?” she asked.

It's not like Evelyn hadn't thought about it. But every time she had the mind to confront Cid, it left her feeling anxious and nervous. The man always left quite an impression, with that sweet smile and kind voice that often left the warrior weak in the knees in a blushing mess. She also didn't want to bother the great engineer in the case he was working on something of great importance.

“Ah, don't look so doubtful of yourself. The boss would be more than happy to see you. I'm sure if you asked really nicely with that pretty smile of yours he'd come out of that musty old workshop, maybe even get him to eat a proper meal for once.” said Biggs with a reassuring smile.

“Heh, if you think it best I’ll go ahead and give it a try.” said Evelyn, nodding with a bashful smile at having been complimented. She stood, having her chair scrape across the wooden floor at being pushed out, her unfinished dinner plate in one hand. “Just leave it to me then!” She proclaimed, gesturing at herself with her other unoccupied hand and nodding to her friends at the table. With that, she made her way out from the dining hall. He friend’s silent cheers and thumbs up of encouragement behind her.

\---

After depositing off her plate, Evelyn soon found herself just outside the Ironworks work-shop. Nervously she bounced back and forth on her heels, steeling herself the courage to knock. If it wasn’t for the growing crush she harbored for the man, she would have no doubt have already barged her way in through the door. But Cid was special for the Warrior of Light, in more ways than one. It had been a difficult journey so far, with new primals and new enemies never ending. But Cid always had that calming presence around him. So many times, the Warrior of light felt helpless, unsure of how she would face the next big challenge ahead of her. But Cid would always come through, either on that great big airship of his, or with a new invention in tow, or with some passionate words of encouragement. And Evelyn just knew, if Cid believed she could do something, then she could surely do the impossible. That kind of blind faith and kindness she knew to be sincere and genuine, and it warmed her heart from the inside out. That is also to say, that it just wasn’t just the man’s character and charms that drew her to the engineer. If she had to be honest with herself, Cid was also a very handsome older man. That luscious silver hair that just begged to have fingers ran through, those chiseled facial features hidden slightly under well-groomed facial hair, and those strong large muscles running all over that tall body of his…It was enough for Evelyn to salivate a bit in her daydreams.

She shook her head of such shameful thoughts. This was her friend she was thinking about in this way. Her dear hardworking friend who really should be taking better care of himself. She finally knocked on the Ironworks door and allowed herself in.

Evelyn looked around. The workshop had become a lot more cluttered the last time she visited. Though it still had the same dim lighting, she could see that the place was filled with new gadgets and gizmos, magitek machines of impressive magnitude, workbenches covered in bolts and screws, and walls lined with various crafting materials of metal and wood. The room had a faint smell of oil and turpentine but also smelled of the pine wood and coal roasting in the workshop’s hearth. It was a great comfort to feel its warmth after standing outside in the chilly Mor Dhona weather. But where was the engineer?

“Cid?” Evelyn called out.

She heard a loud clatter of what sounded like metal hitting the ground followed by a rather loud thud.

“Bloody hell, I said I would be out soon! Stop with the hurry already!” yelled a somewhat irritated voice from underneath the frame of a small miniature airship. He wheeled out from underneath, sitting up and rubbing his head after the no doubt him accidentally hitting it. His eyes widened after seeing who exactly was disturbing him from his work.

“I’m sorry Cid…Are you alright?” asked Evelyn in concern, eyeing the way Cid was holding his head.

“Damn it! Ouch… no please don’t apologize. I shouldn’t have shouted. I wasn’t expecting it to be you to just walk on in here.” He smiled up at her with a sincere but tired looking smile. “To what do I owe the pleasure of having the Warrior of Light at my doorstep?”

Evelyn made her way closer to the man just beside the airship and his messy workspace.

“Ah well…It’s just, I haven’t seen you in a while and the others, myself included, were starting to get worried.” She said nervously. She could barely look him straight in those pretty blue eyes of his without stammering.

“Worried now?” Cid responded curiously with interest. He stood up and wobbled slightly trying to make it over to where she stood, accidentally knocking over some oil that had been placed on a nearby table. As he swore underneath his breath, Evelyn rushed over to try and steady the man by his arm before he fell over or knocked something else out of place.

“Yes worried.” she reiterated, “Cid I’m worried that you haven’t been taking better care of yourself, and that you might be skipping out on meals and rest.”

Cid gave an embarrassed smile. Evelyn eyed him with a knowing look. She could see it all over the man’s features and posture. What once shone bright eyes now showed dark circles. His hair and face were shiny from layers of oil, grime, and sweat. Even his standing seemed weak, gently swaying back and forth.

Evelyn spoke gently in a soothing tone, “I know your work is important to you Cid. You’re a brilliant man, but you look absolutely exhausted, as though you could fall over any minute!”

It was then that she realized that she was still absent-mindedly holding onto Cid’s forearm, gently but unconsciously rubbing it back and forth with her hand in a soothing motion. He had been lightly shaking earlier in her hold, no doubt due to a slight dizzy spell from standing up so suddenly and having not eaten anything all day.  She quickly retracted her hand and blushed.

“Ah…I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have…” she stammered, feeling embarrassed and trying to step a few paces backward.

“Ah, Evelyn wait!” Cid shouted. Surprised by her sudden retreat, he extended his arm out to quickly grab onto one of hers.

Suddenly the floor beneath Evelyn’s retreating foot began to give way, slipping on the recently spilled oil. Her heartbeat shot up in adrenaline as she flinched, shutting her eyes, and ready to brace the incoming fall. But instead of feeling the hard, greasy floor beneath her, she instead felt two large arms enveloping her form and a sharp pain of something jutting out at her backside. Cid had grabbed a hold of the falling Warrior of Light, swinging around his momentum to allow him to carry them both into the side of one of his work tables rather than onto the cold hard floor. He grunted a little upon impact. When he finally regained his bearings, he became stunned at just how close Evelyn’s face had become to his own.

She looked up at him with beautiful but surprised eyes. He could see up close those long eyelashes and slightly open-mouthed expression. Cid had successfully yet accidentally pinned down Evelyn. Her back was to the table, and his hands unconsciously lowering to her hips to steady her. Evelyn had her hands clutched tightly into his chest and work shirt. She was breathing heavily from her sudden adrenaline rush, her eyes dilating, and her voice caught up in her throat. The pain at her backside was numbing but slowly giving way to a new sensation she felt at the front of her core. Cid was trying to adjust himself but failing and slipping slightly on the oil at his feet, ramming his hips against hers. She gasped and let slip a quiet moan. Heat rushing from the bottom of her stomach to the tip of her ears. The enveloping warmth of strong arms, and the feeling of pressure at her hips was turning her to absolute mush.

“Evelyn…I…” Cid spoke softly, mere breaths away from her soft lips.

Suddenly the sound of a heavy door being swung open shocked the two out of thought.

“Wedge! Are you in here?” It was Tataru’s voice that had come suddenly through the doors.

After making her way entirely through the door, the lalafell spotted the two still stuck in a rather compromisable position. Both Cid and Evelyn were profusely red in the face at both the position and the notion of having just been caught. Tataru gasped excitedly.

“Oh, look at you two! Sorry to have come barging in so suddenly to interrupt. I was just on my way looking for Wedge. But I can see now that it’s just you two lovebirds in here.” said Tataru with a giggling glee. She continued, “You two don’t mind me, continue on.”

Cid had blushed a harder shade of red after realizing just what the little Lalafell was implying.

“Ah, T-Tataru…It isn’t…It’s not what…” Cid stammered trying to get his words out.

Tataru simply waved Cid off.

“No, no, it’s quite alright. No need to explain anything. I understand completely and let me say I’m so happy for the two of you. I shan’t be interrupting you two anymore. Too-tles~!”  she said in a cheery tone. And with that, as quickly as she had come, she was out the door and gone.

“Ah, bugger…” Cid cursed softly to himself. He finally released his grip on Evelyn’s hips and slowly straightened himself up. “Here…” he directed himself at Evelyn with one hand extended out. “Take my hand and watch your step.”

Evelyn gulped, finally calming herself enough to take hold of Cid’s hand as he gently but surely guided them away from the oil on the floor. When they were both finally right side up and away from the slick on the floor, Cid spoke again.

“I’m sorry about all this Evelyn. Are you hurt any at all?”

“No…,” she said softly, not quite meeting his eyes. She flinched when she tried stretching her back.

Cid looked alarmed at her expression of pain.

“Are you sure…? It was my fault for knocking over that oil and then pushing you into that table. I feel just awful thinking about it.” Cid said solemnly.

Evelyn shook her head and smiled. “Don’t be. You’re the one who saved me from slipping onto the hard floor. Had that been allowed to happen I’m sure I’d be in a lot worse of shape. Thank you, Cid.”

Cid looked embarrassed at being thanked, rubbed the back of his head in that endearing gesture of his, and then nodded.

“Bit awkward having Tataru show up like that all of sudden. She’s no doubt gotten the wrong idea about us being so close and alone in the workshop together. Sorry about that.” said Cid sheepishly.

“Ah no, don’t be. I’m sure she’ll understand it was just a misunderstanding and an accident.” She replied as he nodded. Although a part of her still wished it wasn’t just an accident and misunderstanding, and that Cid really would be holding her close all alone in his workshop. She sighed.

“But Cid…promise me you’ll get out of the workshop more often to take a break and eat something? Please?”

 He took one look at her pleading face and sighed. “Alright…” he replied, “Anything for you Evelyn. And perhaps you’re right. I am starting to feel a little shaky. Let me just clean up a bit and I’ll go grab something to eat from the dining hall.”

She beamed brightly at the silver-haired man before her. “Alright, but don’t take too long to clean up or they’ll be no more leftovers for you. I’m glad that you’re finally agreeing to take a break.”

And with that, she carefully turned to make her way to the workshop’s exit.

“Wait, Evelyn!” Cid called out to her, walking a few paces closer to her. He continued, “Thanks, ya know, for worrying about me. I appreciate having someone like yourself to look after someone like me.”

“Of course, Cid. You’re one of my dearest friends. I’ll always be happy to look after and worry about you!” she exclaimed sincerely. “I’ll see you soon hopefully okay?” With that she finally and politely excused herself from the Ironworks workshop, leaving Cid alone to collect his thoughts.

 It was quiet again, and Cid’s mind began to reel. He couldn’t help but feel a strange pit in his stomach at being called a dear friend. That’s not to say it wasn’t true. Cid felt enormous warmth and gratitude at having made such wonderful and caring friends since coming to Eorzea. There were even some days that felt as though he shouldn’t deserve such pleasantries. But staring at the closed door of the workshop, at the spot where she had not long ago stood, it stirred about some unknown feelings he couldn’t quite place.

There was no question that the warrior of light wasn’t attractive. Eyes that shone like the brightest of crystals, and a smile that had already stolen the hearts of many men and a few women. And her body, fit and lean from her no doubt countless encounters and adventures saving the land of Eorzea. He had a few times imagined what it might be like to grab hold of one of her strong legs, to feel her skin underneath his bare calloused hands. But every time he started to think of her like that, he would stop and immediately become disgusted with himself. She was the Warrior of Light, and himself no doubt, an unworthy old fool. He shook his head and finally he could hear his stomach growling at him, becoming aware at just how hungry he had become. Quickly, he put away the tools he had been working with, and hastily cleaned up the rest of the oil split with a dirty old rag before throwing it on top of his workbench. Cid then finally making his way outside into the streets of Mor Dhona to the Rising Stones.


	2. The realization of feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An inside look of Cid's feelings for the Warrior of Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there'll be one more chapter after this one, depending on how things go.

Cid took a deep breath of fresh air. It had recently rained so the ground was still wet. The street lamps were lit in such a way that gave the roads of Revenant’s Toll a cozy glow. He closed his eyes for a bit, enjoying the chilly breeze against his features. It was refreshing to get out after a long, hard day’s work. He continued his pace through the small town and back to the Rising Stones.

When Cid entered, he spotted his dear friends and fellow Ironwork companions, Wedge and Biggs, waving and beckoning to him to join them at their table. As he got closer he could hear the last few bits of an ongoing conversation.

“Hahaha! See I told you! 500 gil and a pint you owe me now!” said Biggs with a devilish cheesy grin. 

“Shush! Not now!” Wedge replied, his eyes darting back and forth between his long-time friend and the approaching Cid.

Cid raised a curious eyebrow and grinned.

“Gambling in broad daylight aye? What would Tataru think of such uncouth activities going on right underneath her nose?” said Cid with a teasing smirk.

Wedge’s jaw dropped slightly, and a panicked tone arose in his voice, “Oh no, no, no! Please don’t tell Tataru! Just a friendly wager amongst friends. Right, Biggs?” He looked to his taller friend for some help. 

Bigg’s hand slapped Cid’s back and laughed, “Absolutely boss! And broad daylight my arse! It’s evening time and we’ve scarcely seen your face all day! Good thing our friend the Warrior of Light was around to pull you out of the workshop or else I fear we’d never seen ya!” 

F’lhaminn came by shortly with a wrapped plate of warm leftovers and a pint for Cid. He graciously thanked his host before diving into his meal. While he dinned, the three men chatted and caught up on various topics. It was then that Cid realized that something or rather someone was missing.

“Where is Evelyn by the way? I thought she would be here.”

Wedge and Biggs glanced once at each other, before Biggs finally answered, “Alphinaud called for a meeting with the senior Scion members in the Solar not long after Evelyn returned back.”

“Meeting?” said Cid while frowning. “Is there aught amiss?”

“None that we could gather.” replied Wedge, “Probably just politics.”

Still, Cid couldn’t help but grow worried. It would only be a matter of time before the Warrior of Light would be called away for another dangerous mission. That isn’t to say that he doubted her abilities in the slightest. He knew and had seen firsthand that Evelyn was a talented and skilled warrior. But the thought of not being there to check on her, to remind her to be safe, double check on her gear, and all the other little things Cid did when they were assigned missions together, was enough to occupy most of his thoughts.

Biggs noticed the subtle change in expression on the older man’s face.  
“Hey, don’t worry boss. I’m sure everything’s alright, and if not then they’ll have the best of Ironworks by their side!” said Biggs comfortingly. Wedge nodded in agreement. “But you know Boss,” he continued, “It wouldn’t hurt for you to get some decent shut-eye every now and then. I know you work hard but you’ll scant be of any use against the fight dead tired all the time.”

“Alright, alright, I get the hint you two. I’ll get some sleep and promise to eat more okay?” said Cid with a sigh. It was slightly annoying but also endearing to be reminded of his friends’ worry.

The three men finally finished up their talks and glasses, bidding each other good night before all leaving their separate ways.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Cid finally found himself falling into the bed of his own private quarters. He closed his eyes and just relaxed, taking in a deep breath. The sheets had been freshly laundered he noticed, and the smell reminded him of Evelyn’s own fresh smell. It wouldn’t be much of a surprise if it was the same scent, seeing how much of the Risings Stone’s laundry was washed the same way. Still, the memory of her surfaced. He had hoped to be able to talk to Evelyn a bit more tonight after everything that happened today in the workshop. Hopefully tomorrow he’ll be able to see her. For now, the siren’s call of sleep beckoned as Cid eventually faded into a dreamless slumber.  
\----  
Cid awoke a little later than his usual, the sun already in mid-morning, peeking through the window in his room. He groaned as he arose, still stiff from having slept for so long and deeply. As he stretched, his joints made an audible popping sound. Finally getting to his feet, he slowly made his way to a nearby dresser with a small mirror hanging above it. ‘When was the last time I shaved?’ he wondered, inspecting the extra stubble around his face. ‘Probably been a while’ he thought. Cid also couldn’t help but notice the added wrinkles starting to form around his eyes and he sighed. “What could she possibly see in an old man like me?” he said quietly to himself. He shook his head. He could worry about it later. Splashing his face in a nearby basin, he started shaving away the unwanted stubble around his mustache and beard. After cleaning himself and changing into his work clothes, Cid found himself feeling refreshed and ready to start the day. He grinned at his reflection, rallying himself with a pumped fist. “Alright then, let’s do this!” he said to himself before finally exiting his private chambers.

Back in the main hall of the Rising Stones, the smell of fresh coffee and baked pastries wafted throughout. Cid took a moment to admire the delicious smells before finally grabbing a cup of coffee and a freshly baked croissant.   
Taking a seat at a nearby table, Cid thought to enjoy a bit of the mid-morning. It wasn’t often that he did so, but the words of his friends and the promise he made still rung true through his thoughts.

“Ah, there you are, old friend! Congratulations big time by the way!”

The sudden burst of Thancred greeting Cid while he was sipping his coffee surprised him enough to accidentally spill a few drops.

“Ah Thancred, how good to see you as well. But I’m confused on to what recent exploits you think I’ve warrant to such compliments.” said Cid.

“Oh, don’t act all innocent!” said Thancred with a laugh, joining the seat next to his friend while patting him on the shoulder. “The entirety of Revenant’s toll is abuzz with word that you and Evelyn are a thing now!”

Cid choked and spluttered on his coffee. “W-wait what now?” His face started to heat up in more ways than just from his drink.

Thancred continued while grinning, “Tataru had mentioned that she caught the two of you going at it in the Ironwork’s workshop. Bit of a surprise really, would’ve thought you’d pick somewhere more private, or was it Evelyn’s idea to do it there? She a chatty one during sex or more of the quiet type?”

Cid groaned, placing a hand to his temples and shook his head. He had failed to realize until just now just how fast gossip could travel, especially gossip handled by a Miss Tataru Taru.

Cid then took the next few moments to explain to his friend precisely what had transpired between the two of them yesterday.

Thancred listened intently, and when Cid finally finished, he sighed and shook his head.

“So that’s the story. I should know better by now than to give in to one of Tataru’s stories without first double-checking the facts. Tis a shame really, I had really hoped the rumors to be true.”

“Why do you say that?” asked Cid curiously.

Tancred paused for a moment, eyeing his friend before finally speaking.

“You mean you honestly don’t know? I would think it would be obvious that our dear Evelyn has a bit of a thing for you. Now I don’t know your personal feelings on the matter, but I’ve seen the way she lights up whenever you enter the room, the way she blushes and stutters out her words whenever you’re around. It’s actually pretty cute watching her fall head over heels in love.”

Cid looked to his friend in quiet disbelief and shock. Did she really? Had he been so caught up in work that he had missed the signs entirely? His mind was reeling with questions and no answers. Thancred watched as his friend’s facial expressions changed before sighing and continuing to speak, 

“Look, perhaps I’ve said too much…If you don’t return her feelings, it would be a shame but understandable. No need to beat yourself up over it. It’s just, I care a lot for Evelyn and want her to be happy. I was happy to first hear of the rumors. She’s done a lot for me and the Scions. I think of her like a dear sister you know?”

“I know, I know. I care for her too. I…she’s….” said Cid, before pausing mid-sentence. He had hardly allowed himself to think of Evelyn as more than just a friend, at least not without scolding himself first. He went deep into thought before continuing to speak, “Evelyn is such an amazing woman. She’s brave, kind, beautiful, and so much more. One of Hydaelyn’s chosen. I hardly feel deserving of such affections.”

Thancred couldn’t help but frown at Cid’s chosen words. He spoke,   
“Perhaps, it’s due to the fact I was there when Evelyn took on her very first voidsent, but when I first met her, she wasn’t at all like the Evelyn I know today. She was extremely clumsy with her fighting technique, no finesse what so ever. Her power as one of Hydaelyn’s chosen at the time was nothing but fainting spells and confusing visions. Yes, it’s true she has gone on to do a great many things no mortal man can, but she’s still just herself. Without the title of the Warrior of Light, she’s still just Evelyn. Placing her on a pedestal like that will do you no good. Besides, you’ve more than proved yourself to be a man worthy of such affections, and I’m not one to say so lightly about any man concerning our dear Evelyn. I’ve known you’d be one to always put her well being, and the well being of others first. I’ve seen how selflessly you’ve toiled to make sure the magitek mounts she rides are safe, how meticulously you go over her armor for damages and improvements. You’re a good man, Cid Garlond. You have to believe that.” 

Cid put good thought into his friend’s words. He sighed.  
“Perhaps you are right, dear friend. It would be unfair and cruel to think of her as just the Warrior of Light and not Evelyn herself. Your words have given me a lot to think about it.”

Thancred smiled at Cid’s response. “I’m glad you’ve at least started to think about it. Take all the time you need dear friend. I’ll be around in the event you’d like to talk more.” he replied. Slowly, Thancred rose from his seating, gave one last smile and comforting hand to Cid’s shoulder, before leaving the Garlean to his musings.

Cid was left alone to his thoughts as he finished up the rest of his food and drink. He knew he would be unable to concentrate on any Ironworks project today with his thoughts solely consumed by a particular individual. It was then he decided, he had to tackle this head on. No more delaying the inevitable. Cid knew he had to find Evelyn soon and get this whole thing between them sorted out. He was determined to see it through.


End file.
